Special
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Setelah lama Natsume tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Akashi mulai memegang bahu Natsume dengan tangannya yang lain. Menarik kemeja yang Natsume kenakan hingga lekukan lehernya terlihat. Akashi menatap bagian itu dengan intens. Dia tidak tahu... apa yang saat ini sedang menyetir tubuhnya. Akashi Seijuro masih belum tahu./"—kenapa harus kau?"/Fanfic Commission for Maggieany./Mind to RnR?


"Kau mau kemana, Sei- _chan_?"

Pertanyaan yang muncul di belakangnya itu membuat Akashi Seijuro berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya menatap Reo Mibuchi yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Akashi hanya membalas senyumannya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Membiarkan Mibuchi ikut berjalan di sampingnya menelusuri lorong sekolah mereka. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat di SMA Rakuzan. Hal yang membuat para siswa-siswi lainnya berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Perpustakaan." Jawab Akashi singkat. Mibuchi kembali melirik Akashi di sampingnya, memperhatikan apa yang dibawanya sekarang. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan tatapan Mibuchi. Melihat ini, Mibuchi kembali tersenyum dan menghadap depan.

"Kenapa harus perpustakaan?" pemuda berambut hitam dan lebih tinggi itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya, "Padahal kau bisa bermain _shogi_ di kelas."

Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya, "Saat ini terlalu ramai," jawabnya. Memberi jeda, Akashi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya mencari lawan yang baru."

Mibuchi langsung menolehkan kepalanya, "...Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Tidak langsung menjawab seperti sebelumnya, Akashi hanya menggeleng. Tapi, Mibuchi sangat hafal dengan ekspresi datar yang mengartikan kebosanan itu. Mibuchi mendengus menahan tawa lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung kapten tim basket itu sebagai tanda prihatin.

"Lalu? Kau akan bermain dengan siapa di sana?" tanya Mibuchi sembari menunjuk papan _shogi_ yang dibawa Akashi.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan bermain sendiri dulu di awal," Akashi akhirnya menoleh pada Mibuchi di sampingnya dengan senyuman tipisnya, "atau kau ingin menjadi lawan bermainku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau terlalu kuat sampai aku tidak mengenal lagi apa itu _shogi_. Terima kasih." Tolak Mibuchi langsung dengan dua tangan yang terangkat di depan dadanya. Melihat ini, Akashi hanya mendengus tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, "Kau ajak saja orang asing yang sedang senggang di sana. Oh! Kau bisa mengajak pustakawannya!" usul Mibuchi dengan kedipan sebelah matanya.

Senyumnya menghilang dan langkahnya berhenti, Akashi menatap Mibuchi dengan pandangan aneh, "Kau memintaku mengajak seorang kakek tua menjadi lawanku? Bukankah itu terlalu kejam?"

"Apa? Bukan! Bukan dia maksudku!" ekspresi bingung Akashi justru membuat Mibuchi terpaku di tempatnya, "Tunggu, jangan bilang kau belum tahu. Bukankah kau cukup sering ke perpustakaan?" tanya Mibuchi balik.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sebenarnya terakhir aku ke perpustakaan adalah seminggu lalu," melihat Mibuchi yang memasang _pose_ berpikir, Akashi menambahkan, "kau lupa? Aku absen seminggu untuk mengurus masalah keluarga dengan ayah dan aku baru masuk lagi hari ini."

"...Ooh! Benar juga!" Mibuchi menepuk kedua tangannya, "Ya maaf kalau aku lupa ahaha~ meski kau absen sekolah, kau tetap rajin datang ke latihan basket. Jadi bukan salahku, 'kan?" ucap Mibuchi dengan nada menggoda yang hanya membuat Akashi menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah. Jadi, apa maksudmu? Ada yang belum aku ketahui?"

"Yah, bukan berita besar sih," pria berambut hitam itu berbicara sembari memainkan rambut hitam panjang di sisi wajahnya, "kakek pustakawan yang kau maksud itu sudah pensiun sejak beberapa hari lalu. Jadi, sudah ada penggantinya sekarang."

Mibuchi memberi jeda sembari tersenyum membayangkan sesuatu.

"Rasanya tidak adil mengingat pengganti kakek tua itu adalah laki-laki yang sangat muda. Kau bahkan tidak akan menyangka dia mahasiswa yang baru lulus kemarin, wajahnya seperti seumuran dengan kita~"

Akashi terdiam dan hanya bergumam pelan, "Hm..." dia lalu kembali melihat ke depannya.

Sebelum dia sempat berjalan lagi, Mibuchi menambahkan, "Tapi, rumornya bilang dia sedikit aneh."

"...Aneh?"

"Menurut beberapa orang, mereka pernah menangkap pustakawan baru ini terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang padahal tidak ada siapapun di sana. Atau kadang dia menanyakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ada. Seperti orang _freak,_ " jelas Mibuchi.

Akashi meliriknya dalam diam, "Ah, tapi! Rubah gemuk yang sesekali dia bawa itu sangat lucu sekali!" Mibuchi mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya dan wajahnya memerah entah mengapa, "Sangaaat menggemaskan! Aku pernah mengelusnya sekali, bulunya lembut dan dia benar-benar gemuk! Aah~ walau sayang sekali wajahnya galak," kekeh Mibuchi di akhir penjelasannya.

Merasa tidak ada informasi penting yang perlu didengarnya, akhirnya Akashi menghela napasnya lagi, "Biar aku lihat sendiri saja pustakawan 'aneh' ini." Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

Akashi berniat mengabaikan Mibuchi yang berjalan cepat seakan mengejarnya, sampai akhirnya perkataan Mibuchi menghentikannya, "Fufu, kau memang mudah tertarik dengan yang 'aneh' seperti ini ya. Kuroko dan Chihiro- _senpai_ juga begitu."

"Tidak—"

"MAAF MAAF! PERMISI!"

Teriakan dari depan mereka membuat Akashi dan Mibuchi berhenti lalu menoleh secara bersamaan. Melihat pria yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Akashi bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghindar ketika pria berambut pirang itu langsung menubruknya kencang. Tinggi pria yang ternyata sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu membuat bibir Akashi bertemu dengan rambut yang... halus itu.

 _ **BRUAK—KRATAK**_

Berkat keseimbangan tubuhnya yang baik dan latihan basket yang telah dia jalani dari SMP hingga kelas dua SMA sekarang, Akashi mampu menahan tubuh di depannya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Namun tetap saja, papan _shogi_ yang tadi dipegangnya kini jatuh ke bawah dan mengeluarkan pion-pion _shogi_ yang tercerai berai di sekitar kakinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pria yang kini telah dipegang bahunya oleh Akashi tersebut langsung mundur dan mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata merah Akashi menangkap kedua mata berwarna oranye yang terlihat ketakutan di hadapannya itu.

Akashi Seijuro harus mengakui dia terpaku di tempatnya sekarang. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit namun dia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya sempat memegang bahu pria itu terasa begitu gatal... seakan menginginkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Ma-Maaf," suara laki-laki asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu membuat Akashi tersadar dan merapatkan bibirnya kembali. Dia sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, memperhatikan pria yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat biasa dari penampilannya yang sederhana.

Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, pria berambut pirang gelap itu kembali melihat ke belakangnya—dari arah kedatangannya. Menggertakkan giginya, dia langsung berkata, "Aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi, maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Lalu berlari dengan cepat melewati Akashi dan Mibuchi tanpa menunggu mereka merespon. Membiarkan keduanya terpaku di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Akashi tetap diam dan melihat kepergian laki-laki aneh itu hingga punggungnya menghilang ketika dia masuk ke salah satu gang di ujung lorong. Mendadak, Mibuchi mendengus menahan tawa dan tertawa kecil hingga Akashi menoleh padanya.

"Bicara tentang kebetulan." Ucapnya—entah pada Akashi atau pada dirinya sendiri. Mibuchi lalu menatap Akashi lagi, "Itu tadi pustakawan baru kita~ Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Dia lari ketakutan seperti dikejar sesuatu yang mengerikan. Padahal jelas tidak ada apa-apa. Tak heran dia disebut aneh. Seakan-akan hidupnya penuh dengan drama, hahaha!"

Melihat Akashi yang masih tidak meresponnya membuat Mibuchi hanya tersenyum saja lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita ke—"

"Namanya." Mendadak Mibuchi kehilangan senyumannya, dia langsung menoleh ke arah Akashi yang telah mengeluarkan aura menuntutnya. Aura absolut yang biasa dikeluarkan Akashi ketika mereka sedang bertanding basket di lapangan.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajah Mibuchi yang kebingungan. Untung saja saat ini sedang tidak ada siapapun di lorong tempat mereka sekarang, "Sei- _chan_?"

"Aku tanya..."

Akashi menoleh pada Mibuchi dengan kedua matanya yang penuh dengan cahaya yang menusuk.

"...siapa namanya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **X**_ _Cross-Over_ _ **X**_

 _ **Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**_

 **.**

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Rate : M_

 _Main pair : AkaNatsu (Akashi x Natsume)_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Supernatural_

 _Warnings : semi-OOC, Boys love, lemon, heavy theme, etc_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Maggieany**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SPECIAL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Makanya kubilang jangan sembarangan mendekati _youkai_ yang tidak jelas baik atau tidaknya! _Baka_ Natsume!"

Teriakan penuh emosi itu dilemparkan terus-terusan pada pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Saat ini, pemuda itu tak bisa membantah. Berat mengakuinya tapi perkataan kucing gemuk di depannya ini sebenarnya memiliki maksud baik yang tersembunyi dari cara pengucapannya yang kasar.

Karena itu, Natsume Takashi hanya bisa tertawa hambar dengan ekspresi bersalah yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf, _sensei._ Tapi... kau tahu sendiri sebelumnya _youkai_ itu menjelma menjadi murid perempuan yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Tubuhku... bergerak sendiri begitu saja," bisik Natsume di akhir katanya. Lama kelamaan ekspresi itu berubah menjadi sedih dengan senyum penuh arti di bibirnya, "yah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Kita harus kembali ke perpustakaan sekarang, _sensei._ "

Mendengar ini, kucing yang memiliki nama Nyanko- _sensei_ itu mendengus dan melipat kedua kaki atasnya di depan dada, "Hmph! Kau tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa melindungimu seperti ini! Kau ini sudah dewasa dan dari semua pengalaman yang telah kau lalui dengan para _youkai_ itu seharusnya kau sudah mengerti, 'kan!? Jangan gampang percaya, kau bodoh!"

"Iya, aku 'kan sudah minta ma—"

"Kali ini karena _mood-_ ku sedang jelek, aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memberiku sepuluh tusuk _dango._ "

Natsume menghela napas, "Baiklah."

"Oh, _sake_ juga perlu—"

" _Sensei!_ " tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan, Natsume langsung menyambar Nyanko dan menggendongnya dengan posisi memeluknya, "Aku akan mendengar ceramahmu nanti di rumah, sekarang aku harus bekerja. Jangan kacaukan pekerjaan pertamaku ini, oke?" tanya Natsume sembari tetap memeluk kucing itu kemudian berjalan cepat keluar pintu kamar mandi.

"Natsume! Kau ini selalu—"

"Aku akan meminta Touko- _san_ untuk membuatkan kue _manju_ lebih untukmu." Tawar Natsume cepat sembari tetap berjalan dengan memeluk kucing itu. Berhati-hati agar jangan sampai ada murid SMA yang melihatnya berbicara dengan kucing yang seharusnya menjadi binatang peliharaannya tersebut.

"Ha! Ini salahmu sendiri karena tidak mendengarkanku! Aku sudah bilang padamu di sekolah ini sudah terlalu banyak _youkai_ berbahaya yang bisa memakan manusia—apalagi manusia yang bisa melihat hantu sepertimu!"

Natsume terdiam dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Keluar sekarang juga, Natsume. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang jauh lebih baik."

Kali ini, Natsume berhenti melangkah dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku bahkan tidak mau mengulang alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti, _sensei._ "

"Natsume—"

"Selama ini hanya membahayakan nyawaku seorang, aku tidak bisa egois dan berhenti begitu saja. Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ jika mereka bertanya?" potong Natsume cepat pada kucing yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Mengesampingkan masalahku sendiri, SMA Rakuzan adalah sekolah elit dimana ratusan anak berlomba untuk bisa masuk ke sini. Aku seharusnya bangga bisa mendapat pekerjaan di sini," jeda sejenak, pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu mencoba kembali tersenyum, "yah meskipun masih menjadi pustakawan, tapi setidaknya ini adalah langkah pertama yang besar!" ucapnya sembari mengepalkan tangan untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Nyanko- _sensei_ memutar kedua bola matanya, "Hmph! Elit tapi penuh dengan _youkai-youkai_ berbahaya seperti ini sama saja bohong," belum sempat Natsume menyela, Nyanko- _sensei_ sudah lebih dulu berkata, "aku tebak pasti kedengkian manusia-manusia di luar sana pada manusia-manusia elit di sini yang membuat aura gelap di sekolah ini berkumpul sehingga memancing para _youkai_ berdatangan."

"Nyanko- _sensei!_ " Natsume menarik pipi Nyanko hingga kucing itu mengerang kesakitan, "Aku berterima kasih kau telah datang menyelamatkanku dari _youkai_ hitam besar yang terus mengejarku tadi. Tapi, sepertinya sudah waktunya kau pulang jika kau terus berkomentar menyebalkan seperti ini," gerutu Natsume kesal.

"Aw! Aduh! Hentikan Natsume!"

Menghela napas, Natsume melepaskan cubitannya lalu mencoba merogoh hp di celananya, "Aku akan menghubungi Tanuma untuk menjemputmu di sini."

"Apa!? Aku tidak mau! Biarkan aku tetap di sini! Natsume!"

"Aduh! Nyanko- _sen_ —berhenti bergerak! Kau bisa jatuh—WAA—"

 _ **Tep**_

Tubuh Nyanko yang besar itu hampir terjatuh dari pelukan Natsume seandainya tidak ada seseorang yang menahan bagian bawah tubuh kucing tersebut. Baik Natsume dan Nyanko- _sensei_ langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang telah membantu mereka. Untuk beberapa saat, Natsume terpaku di posisinya. Mencoba mengucapkan kata yang tertahan di mulutnya.

Entahlah.

Kedua mata berwarna merah itu terlalu mengunci gerakannya.

"Te-Terima—"

Namun tiba-tiba Nyanko- _sensei_ langsung melompat kasar dari pegangan pria itu dan Natsume. Bahkan berpindah ke atas kepala Natsume dan mulai mendesis marah pada pria berambut merah yang senada dengan matanya itu.

"Nyanko- _sensei?_ "— _apa dia youkai!?_ Natsume langsung berjalan mundur dengan cepat dan berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari pemuda yang jelas memakai seragam Rakuzan tersebut.

Tapi aneh, Natsume sama sekali tidak bisa melihat tanda-tanda _youkai_ dari murid di depannya. Apa benar-benar ada _youkai_ tingkat tinggi seperti ini?

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tenang dan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Takashi- _san,_ " mendengar namanya disebut, membuat Natsume membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan perlahan tapi pasti merilekskan tubuhnya. Dia mulai berdiri tegap ketika laki-laki itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, "aku baru saja dari perpustakaan. Beberapa murid berniat meminjam buku tapi tidak ada pustakawan di sana jadi aku berinisiatif mencarimu sendiri. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Seketika Natsume menurunkan pertahanannya dan langsung berubah panik. Dia berdiri tegak dengan cepat hingga Nyanko- _sensei_ kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari atas kepalanya, "Oh tidak! Apa yang telah kulakukan!?" teriaknya. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati murid yang setelah dia perhatikan ternyata lebih tinggi sedikit darinya.

Wajah Natsume memerah menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat di depan laki-laki yang seharusnya lebih muda darinya itu, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku akan kembali ke perpustakaan sekarang! Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku!" teriak Natsume lalu segera berlari cepat hingga melupakan Nyanko- _sensei_ yang masih berdiri waspada di belakangnya.

Kedua mata laki-laki itu masih memperhatikan punggung Natsume sebelum dia kembali menoleh untuk melihat kucing di depannya. Nyanko sedikit tersentak dan meregangkan jarak di antara kakinya sebagai tanda bahwa dia merasa terancam dan tidak segan menyerang pemuda di depannya kapan saja.

"...Kau peliharaan pria itu?" tanyanya. Seperti tidak peduli apakah Nyanko- _sensei_ akan mengerti perkataannya atau tidak.

Pemuda berambut merah itu justru tersenyum semakin lebar melihat Nyanko- _sensei_ yang semakin mendesis padanya hingga bulu-bulunya berdiri. Dia lalu kembali berdiri dan tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dia berjalan menjauh mengikuti jalan yang dilalui Natsume sebelumnya. Meninggalkan Nyanko- _sensei_ sendirian berdiri di tengah lorong sepi yang jarang dilewati siapapun tersebut.

Nyanko- _sensei_ mulai berdiri tegak di posisinya. Kedua matanya masih memicing memperhatikan punggung pemuda berambut merah misterius itu.

"Dia... manusia, 'kan?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua mata Nyanko- _sensei_ semakin memicing tajam. Seakan ingin merobek punggung yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya tersebut. Kucing yang memiliki belang berwarna oranye dan abu-abu itu menelan ludahnya perlahan.

"Apa-apaan aura yang terasa menekan ini?"

 **#**

Di perpustakaan, Natsume Takashi langsung menerima antrian yang telah menunggu untuk mendaftarkan buku yang akan mereka pinjam. Setelah meminta maaf, Natsume mulai melayani mereka satu persatu. Terus dia melakukan pekerjaannya hingga tak terasa telah sampai di antrian terakhir. Natsume tidak langsung melihat siapa anak terakhir itu, dia hanya langsung menerima bukunya dan mulai mencatat, "Namamu?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

Dengan cepat Natsume menulisnya lalu memberi cap stempel pada kartu di buku tersebut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyerahkan buku itu dengan senyuman teduh di wajahnya, "Silahkan—" setidaknya sampai dia melihat wajah laki-laki di depannya itu, "—oh, kau..."

Akashi di depannya tersenyum tipis dan menerima buku yang diberikan padanya itu, "Terima kasih, Takashi- _san._ "

"Ah, t-tunggu..." Natsume berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Meski masih ada batas meja di antara mereka, Natsume melanjutkan dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, "hari ini aku benar-benar kacau jadi aku sempat tidak ingat, tapi... jika aku tidak salah, apakah kau yang kutabrak saat jam istirahat baru dimulai tadi?" tanya Natsume dengan kaku.

"...Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Mendengar ini, wajah Natsume berubah dari yang segan menjadi sedikit kesal, "Hei, aku serius! Ata—Ara...ta? Akane?"

"Akashi. Kau bisa mulai mengingat itu dari sekarang." Ucap Akashi sembari tersenyum seramah mungkin.

Ekspresi Akashi yang seakan mengejeknya—walau mungkin yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu—mulai membuat Natsume cukup jengkel. Kenapa anak SMA yang seharusnya jauh lebih muda darinya ini bisa begitu arogan sih?

Menghela napas, Natsume melanjutkan dengan sabar, "Baiklah. Akashi—"

"Tapi, aku lebih senang jika kau memanggilku Seijuro, Takashi- _san._ "

Natsume terkesiap. Tidak mengira kata-katanya akan dipotong begitu saja, "Wa—a-aku tidak terbiasa memanggil orang dengan nama kecil," jeda sejenak, Natsume berdiri tak nyaman di tempatnya sekarang, "kecuali jika kami memang benar-benar dekat." Tambahnya dengan berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Kalau begitu..." Akashi mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengajak pria depannya untuk menjabatnya, "...jadilah lebih dekat denganku."

Rasanya seperti tawaran yang sebenarnya bisa ditolak oleh Natsume kapan saja... tapi di sisi lain, rasanya ada sesuatu yang terselip di setiap perkataan Akashi bahwa pria berambut pirang gelap itu tidak bisa atau bahkan tidak punya hak untuk menolak.

Natsume sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa.

Hanya saja, bukan Natsume Takashi namanya jika dia tidak menerima tantangan yang menyangkut harga dirinya. Mengesampingkan sifat tenang dan ramahnya di luar, Natsume adalah tipe laki-laki yang tidak bisa diam saja ketika emosinya terpancing. Hal yang membuat Nyanko- _sensei_ berkali-kali menyinggung betapa Natsume masih begitu naif meski dia sudah memasuki dunia kedewasaan.

Senyum Akashi di depannya begitu penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Mengingatkan Natsume pada Matoba Seiji, _exorcist_ kelas atas yang selalu memiliki tipu muslihat di balik senyuman sok baiknya. Dia akan memanfaatkan apapun yang bisa diraih tangannya, tak peduli meskipun yang dia manfaatkan adalah manusia atau makhluk hidup tak bersalah di sekitarnya.

Tipe yang sangat dibenci Natsume.

Dan mungkin karena itu, Natsume membalas jabatan tangan Akashi yang telah menunggu. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam dan tanpa Akashi duga sebelumnya, Natsume mencengkeram tangan Akashi lalu menariknya hingga kedua mata merah itu kembali menatap dalam kedua mata oranye di depannya... dengan jarak yang sangat sedikit di antara mereka. Akashi harus menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya di atas meja sementara kepalanya menunduk melihat Natsume yang menatap galak padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kita akan dekat atau tidak," Akashi sama sekali tidak membalas cengkeramannya. Dia bahkan seolah membiarkan Natsume mencengkeram tangannya lebih keras, "tapi setidaknya kau bisa mulai dengan tidak langsung memanggilku menggunakan nama depan tanpa seizinku. Hormatlah sedikit pada seseorang yang lebih tua darimu."

Melihat ini, Akashi sempat mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum menyeringai penuh arti, "Apakah seorang pustakawan memiliki hak untuk memberi perintah pada murid?"

Natsume mendengus dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya, "Itu bukan perintah. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu tentang tata krama baik yang seharusnya digunakan orang Jepang." Balas Natsume. Pria berambut pirang gelap itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Akashi tertawa kecil dan secara tiba-tiba menepuk buku tebal yang tadi diterimanya itu pada dahi Natsume yang lengah. Sedikit tersentak, Natsume mengerang pelan lalu memegang dahinya setelah Akashi kembali menarik bukunya. Dari sela kedua tangan yang sedang memegang dahinya, Natsume melihat Akashi tanpa berniat menyembunyikan tatapan kesalnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar aneh seperti kata mereka."

Terdiam sejenak, butuh waktu untuk Natsume memproses maksud kata-kata itu sampai akhirnya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu!?" bentak Natsume yang setelah itu langsung menutup mulutnya begitu sadar dia nyaris berteriak di perpustakaan.

Tapi, Akashi tak membalas dan tetap memasang senyumnya yang—mungkin—paling ramah. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang," tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikitpun, Akashi menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "jangan khawatir, aku akan mengusahakan untuk selalu datang ke perpustakaan di setiap kesempatan yang ada."

Reflek, Natsume menyambar, "Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan bocah arogan sepertimu!?" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Namun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Akashi hanya membalas dengan kedua mata yang menyipit senang dan kembali menghadap depan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dan belum sampai sepuluh langkah, suara Natsume kembali terdengar.

"He-Hei. Tunggu dulu!"

Panggilan itu membuat Akashi berhenti lagi, namun tidak sampai membalikkan posisinya.

"Aku belum minta maaf karena tidak sempat membantu merapihkan pion _shogi-_ mu."

Perkataan ini membuat Akashi sempat kehilangan senyumannya dan melirik ke belakang. Akashi bisa melihat Natsume menatapnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk sampai tidak tahu harus memasang wajah apa. Namun tetap saja untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Akashi memilih untuk tak membalas apapun. Dia kembali tersenyum penuh arti tanpa bisa Natsume lihat lalu kembali berjalan menjauh.

Natsume semakin bingung. Ketika dia merasa bersalah namun juga kesal pada murid yang bahkan baru ditemuinya hari ini. Pasalnya, Natsume sudah menabraknya, menjatuhkan barang-barangnya, dan bahkan Akashi sampai rela repot-repot mencarinya meskipun mereka belum pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, mereka justru berpisah dengan Natsume yang marah-marah padanya seperti orang dewasa yang menyebalkan.

...Yang benar saja.

"Bodoh, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Natsume memijat dahinya sendiri, "Dia anak SMA yang sedang mengalami pertumbuhan. Wajar saja jika dia sedang masuk masa-masa pencarian jati diri. Ya, aku pernah mengalami _fase_ itu. Tidak! Tapi dia juga tidak sopan, aku harus mengingatkannya—aaargh! Dewasalah, Natsume Takashi!" ucapnya dengan geram lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Pada akhirnya pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Di kesempatan berikutnya saat mereka bertemu lagi, Natsume akan berbicara dengan lebih tegas pada Akashi. Dia akan menunjukkan sisinya yang penuh wibawa sebagai pria yang lebih dewasa. Mengakui kesalahannya sendiri baru setelah itu mengoreksi kesalahan pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut.

Apalagi... mungkin saja pemuda berambut merah itu tidak terlalu menyebalkan seperti kelihatannya, 'kan? Lagipula, ini masih pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sebagai laki-laki yang sudah bisa melihat _youkai_ atau makhluk gaib dari dunia lain sejak kecil, Natsume harus mengakui dia mengalami kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi dengan manusia biasa. Ditambah masa lalu yang sebaiknya tidak diingat. Natsume menghela napas, paling tidak... jangan sampai dia mendapat musuh di dunia pekerjaannya.

 _Yeah,_ dia akan berusaha.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari-hari berikutnya, Akashi memang datang seperti yang dijanjikannya. Tapi, pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah mencoba mendekatinya. Sementara di sisi lain, posisi Natsume yang harus tetap berada di balik _counter-_ nya membuat dia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain memperhatikan Akashi dari jauh.

Sekitar seminggu sampai dua minggu lamanya, entah bagaimana mereka masih belum diberi kesempatan juga untuk berbicara lagi. Tidak tahu sengaja atau tidak, Akashi selalu duduk di meja paling pojok yang searah dengan _counter_ tempat Natsume berada. Membuat Natsume berkali-kali tak sengaja melihat ke arahnya ketika sedang melayani anak-anak yang akan meminjam atau mengembalikan buku.

Dari jangka waktu ini, Natsume bisa tahu Akashi cenderung datang sediri ke perpustakaan namun beberapa kali juga dia datang bersama satu sampai tiga orang teman. Walau dari semuanya yang paling sering bersamanya adalah pria tinggi berambut hitam yang nada bicaranya sedikit _girly—_ walau gayanya tidak terlalu seperti itu.

Dan yang paling aneh, bagaimana Akashi sangat senang bermain _shogi_ sendiri tanpa ada lawan di depannya.

Menyadari ini, Natsume sedikit kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan Natsume aneh padahal dirinya sendiri juga begitu!?

Mencoba tidak peduli, Natsume mengabaikan keberadaan Akashi tak lama kemudian. Jika anak SMA itu berniat menganggap Natsume tidak ada, maka Natsume tinggal membalasnya. Natsume tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa hampir percaya dengan pernyataan Akashi yang seakan berjanji padanya untuk menjadi teman berbicaranya.

...Tunggu, Akashi memang tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu sih. Dia hanya berjanji akan datang ke perpustakaan di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Aah, betapa bodohnya.

Baiklah, lupakan saja kalau mereka pernah berbicara dulu.

Natsume Takashi saat ini sedang merapikan buku-buku baru yang dikirim ke perpustakaan SMA Rakuzan. Sebagai satu-satunya pustakawan di sini, tentu saja Natsume sudah terbiasa mengerjakan semua tugasnya sendiri. Pemuda itu sedang memilih-milih buku berdasarkan _genre-_ nya untuk diletakkan ke dalam rak yang tepat.

"Hm, ekonomi... ekonomi..." Natsume menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mencari rak yang memiliki nama tersebut. Ketemu, Natsume tersenyum, "Ini dia."

Menjijitkan kakinya untuk menyelipkan buku pada sela yang kosong, Natsume hampir berhasil. Namun sayang sekali, buku itu hanya bisa masuk seperempat ujungnya saja membuat Natsume harus berjuang lebih keras menarik tubuhnya ke atas. Pria berambut pirang itu menggertakkan giginya. Memaksa mendorong buku itu sampai masuk ke dalam.

"Ugh... ma...suk..." bisik Natsume di tengah-tengah napasnya.

Setidaknya sampai tangan yang lain mendorong bagian atas buku itu sampai masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam.

Natsume mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia langsung berbalik dan tersenyum secerah mungkin, "Terima ka—"

Tapi senyum itu hilang begitu saja begitu melihat kedua mata berwarna merah yang telah mengganggunya belakangan ini.

Seolah terbiasa dengan tatapan syok di depannya, Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Kau pendek ya."

...Apa?

Tombol emosi Natsume seakan tertekan, "Aku tidak pendek! Tinggiku masih masuk normal, 167 cm!" ucapnya mempertahankan diri.

Akashi mendengus menahan tawa lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, "Tinggi standar pria normal itu di atas 170 cm."

"Lalu?"

"Berarti kau pendek, Takashi- _san._ " Jawab Akashi seakan tanpa beban.

Natsume menggertakkan giginya, "K-Kau..." kehabisan kata-kata, akhirnya Natsume menyerah dan mendengus kesal sembari membuang mukanya, "...sudahlah, aku harus lanjut bekerja."

Tanpa diminta, Natsume langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali membelakangi Akashi di belakangnya. Pemuda yang masih memakai seragam Rakuzan itu masih tetap di posisinya sehingga Natsume masih bisa merasakan tatapan panas yang ditujukan padanya dari belakang. Mencoba mengabaikannya, Natsume berusaha fokus dengan papan jalan yang terdapat catatan yang harus diisinya.

Terus mencatat buku-buku yang akan didata, Natsume akhirnya bisa kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan bahkan lupa bahwa sampai kemarin dia masih resah karena Akashi tak kunjung mengajaknya berbicara. Lalu sampai akhirnya suara Akashi kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau bermain basket, Takashi- _san?_ "

Pertanyaan baru yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Natsume menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan mendengus dengan muka memerah, Natsume menjawab, "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang atlit bagimu?"

" _Well,_ aku hanya bertanya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bermain basket sebelumnya. Maaf telah mengecewakanmu, kapten." Sindir Natsume cepat dan kembali menulis.

Bukan tanpa alasan Natsume bisa berkata begitu. Siapa yang tidak tahu jika Rakuzan adalah salah satu SMA elit yang sangat mengunggulkan bidang olahraganya, terutama basket? Semua orang di Jepang pasti tahu Rakuzan pernah mencatat sejarah sebagai peraih medali emas di pertandingan basket tingkat nasional pada setiap musimnya secara berturut-turut.

Yah, setidaknya sampai SMA Seirin mematahkan rekor itu tahun lalu.

Hanya saja untuk pemuda yang cukup apatis pada dunia olahraga, itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Natsume Takashi. Tapi karena sekarang dia telah bekerja di Rakuzan, tentu saja mau tak mau dia pasti akan sering mendengar perkataan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tentang seorang kapten tim basket Rakuzan terkuat yang bernama Akashi Seijuro.

"Hm. Begitu..." gumaman Akashi tidak mempengaruhi Natsume sama sekali. Akashi kembali tersenyum, "...bagaimana dengan _shogi?_ " tanyanya lagi.

Natsume berhenti sesaat lagi, namun tak lama dia langsung membalas, "Tidak juga... aku tidak begitu suka hal yang terlalu rumit."

Kali ini, Akashi benar-benar kehilangan senyumannya. Seandainya Natsume bisa lihat tatapan berbahaya yang ditujukan padanya dari belakang itu. Tapi, Natsume tetap tidak peduli dan mulai meletakkan buku-buku dari atas troli di sampingnya pada sela-sela kosong di depannya.

"...Aneh sekali."

Natsume berniat mengabaikannya, tapi dia terlalu gatal untuk bertanya dengan nada kesal, "Apanya?"

Akashi terdiam lalu menarik napas, "Aku sudah biasa merasa tertarik pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dua hal yang kusebutkan sebelumnya," kedua mata Akashi memicing berbahaya, menatap leher belakang Natsume di depannya, "seperti insting. Aku bisa tahu orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan atau bakat terpendam yang bisa membuat dua permainan yang kusukai itu semakin menantang."

Mendengar ini, Natsume menghentikan gerakan menulisnya perlahan dan melirik ke belakang dengan bingung.

"Tapi, kau bilang... kau tidak bisa bermain _shogi..._ bahkan basket—"

Natsume tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, tapi dia tahu tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak... terlebih ketika dia bisa merasakan dada bidang Akashi menyentuh punggungnya.

"—lalu kenapa aku tertarik padamu?"

Napas Natsume terasa tercekat. Tangannya yang memegang papan jalan mencengkeram semakin erat lalu secara reflek Natsume memeluk papan jalan itu di dadanya, "Aka...shi?" dia mencoba memanggil nama murid SMA tersebut.

Akashi tidak menjawab. Dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memegang rak buku di depannya dan Natsume. Laki-laki berambut pirang gelap yang sedikit lebih pendek itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya mulai merinding merasakan mulut Akashi di bagian belakang kepalanya, mencari sela-sela dari rambut halusnya.

"He-Hei, Akashi!" Natsume memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak meski hanya lehernya. Dia menoleh ke belakang hingga Akashi mundur dari kepalanya, "Kau keterlaluan! Kalau ini adalah lelucon, sama sekali tidak lucu!" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah antara marah dan malu.

"...Apa aku pernah mengatakan aku sedang bergurau?"

Kedua bola mata Natsume sedikit membulat melihat kedua mata Akashi yang telah berkilat dan menatapnya penuh dengan tuntutan. Bayangan gelap menutupi sebagian besar wajah Akashi membuat murid SMA itu terlihat jauh lebih besar darinya.

Seakan Akashi menguasainya, mengurungnya, menaklukkannya...

...Natsume tak pernah merasa sekecil dan selemah ini sebelumnya.

Setelah lama Natsume tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Akashi mulai memegang bahu Natsume dengan tangannya yang lain. Menarik kemeja yang Natsume kenakan hingga lekukan lehernya terlihat. Akashi menatap bagian itu dengan intens. Dia tidak tahu... apa yang saat ini sedang menyetir tubuhnya.

Akashi Seijuro masih belum tahu.

"Apa mungkin... instingku sudah menumpul... sejak kekalahan kemarin?" bisik Akashi entah pada siapa. Tapi Natsume hanya bisa diam mendengarkan, "Pria biasa sepertimu. Pria yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pria lemah sepertimu—"

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mencium bagian belakang leher Natsume hingga pria dengan poni belah tengah di depannya itu merasakan wajahnya memerah... hingga telinga sampai lehernya.

"—kenapa harus kau?"

Natsume menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat. Kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dadanya mencengkeram papan jalan itu semakin erat, "Mana... kutahu!" bisiknya kasar.

Mendengar ini, Akashi kembali melirik Natsume dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak masalah, aku sendiri belum tahu..." Akashi masih belum sepenuhnya menjauh. Dia mengendus leher Natsume, hidungnya bergesek dengan kulit Natsume setiap dia bergerak. Lalu akhirnya dia sampai di atas lekukan antara leher dan bahu Natsume.

"Yang kutahu hanyalah... aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Takashi- _san._ "

Kemudian Natsume terkesiap merasakan gigitan Akashi di lekukan lehernya tersebut. Gigitan yang sangat kuat dan dalam... memberi tanda posesif yang belum pernah Natsume rasakan sebelumnya. Pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu reflek menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, meredam teriakan kesakitan dari mulutnya. Walau begitu, tubuhnya tak banyak bergerak untuk berontak. Kepala Natsume menyandar pada lengan Akashi sementara bahu kirinya masih dicengkeram erat oleh tangan kiri pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Semakin lama, semakin dalam pula gigitan Akashi pada lekukan leher Natsume. Seakan tidak mau melepaskannya, Natsume yang mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berontak dipaksa diam di tempat oleh tangan kekar Akashi. Terlalu lama, Natsume mulai melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya, "Hentikan... Akashi—"

Akashi sempat terdiam, namun akhirnya memundurkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Baiklah."

Rasa sakit yang menghilang itu membuat Natsume mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat wajah Akashi yang sedikit gelap karena posisinya yang menghalangi cahaya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Akashi tersenyum, "Bukankah kau yang memintaku berhenti? Aku harus menghormati pria yang lebih tua dariku."

Natsume langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menyandar pada rak perpustakaan di belakangnya. Memegang bekas gigitan yang mulai terasa ngilu di lekukan lehernya, "Kau... sialan—"

Jari telunjuk Akashi menempel pada bibir Natsume yang kembali terkejut dibuat olehnya. Sementara itu, ekspresi Akashi tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Tidak baik untuk seorang pria dewasa berkata kasar di depan anak kecil."

Anak kecil!?

Wajah Natsume semakin merah dengan tambahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja dari kepalanya, "Siapa yang anak ke—"

"Aku harus pergi lagi, Takashi- _san,_ " Akashi tersenyum penuh arti kemudian tanpa membiarkan Natsume memiliki waktu untuk menghindar, Akashi langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Natsume yang sangat dekat dengan ujung bibirnya.

Setelah melakukan itu, dia tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu berbalik pergi. Natsume terpaku di tempatnya dan menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang baru dicium Akashi. Pria berambut pirang gelap itu menggertakkan giginya lalu menarik lengan Akashi, memaksanya berbalik.

Bahkan seorang Natsume Takashi yang terkenal dengan sifat tenangnya pasti bisa marah juga jika dipancing dan Akashi Seijuro telah melakukannya dengan baik.

Kepalan tangan Natsume yang hendak memukul wajahnya berhasil ditahan Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum senang melihat wajah Natsume yang sangat marah padanya. Meski hanya sekilas, garis kuning yang melingkar di mata kiri Akashi terlihat berkilat

Ah. Akashi Seijuro mengerti sekarang...

"Cepat atau lambat, kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpaku, Takashi- _san._ "

...perasaan mengerikan macam apa ini.

Akashi langsung melepaskan tangan Natsume tanpa berkata-kata lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah cepatnya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Natsume masih berwajah kesal dan berniat mengejarnya, "Hei, kau!"

"Natsume!"

Suara Nyanko- _sensei_ yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Natsume berhenti dan menoleh ke atas. Seperti perkiraannya, kucing gendut itu berada di atas rak perpustakaan. Tanpa diminta, Nyanko- _sensei_ turun dengan cepat hingga berada tepat di depannya sekarang.

" _Sensei?_ Sudah kubilang jangan datang ke perpustakaan, 'kan?" wajah Nyanko- _sensei_ yang tidak berubah sama sekali membuat Natsume kebingungan. Terlebih ketika Nyanko berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya. Menunjuk ke arah pintu dimana Akashi keluar sebelumnya.

"Aku pikir aku sudah mengingatkanmu tentang pemuda itu," ucap Nyanko- _sensei_ dengan serius. Natsume membuka mulutnya, tapi begitu tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa digunakan untuk membela diri, Natsume menutup mulutnya.

"Tapi... dia yang—"

"Kau ini terlalu banyak alasan, Natsume!" teriak Nyanko- _sensei_ dengan kesal. Natsume menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja jika dia mengajakku bicara, 'kan?"

"Tapi, nyatanya kau bisa kabur ketika Matoba atau bahkan Natori yang mengajakmu berbicara."

Mendengar ini, Natsume sedikit terbata, "I-Itu karena... mereka berbeda!"

"Hm~?" Nyanko- _sensei_ melipat kedua kaki depannya di depan dada. Kedua telinganya turun ke belakang, "Kenapa mereka berbeda?" Natsume mengatupkan bibirnya lalu dengan cepat Nyanko- _sensei_ melanjutkan, "Tak perlu menjawabnya, aku tahu kenapa. Biar kujelaskan."

Nyanko- _sensei_ mendengus sebelum berbicara, "Karena Akashi Seijuro mulai menempati posisi istimewa di hatimu, sadar atau tidak."

Natsume langsung mengelak dengan cepat, "Itu tidak benar!"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya! Benar!" Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Jangan mengada-ada seperti itu, _sensei!_ "

Nyanko- _sensei_ mendengus lalu memperhatikan Natsume dari bawah ke atas kemudian dari atas ke bawah. Melihat tatapan keras kepala dari pemuda di depannya benar-benar membuat Nyanko- _sensei_ kehabisan kesabaran. Kucing gendut itu kembali berdiri dengan keempat kakinya lalu duduk di sisi rak. Kedua matanya menyipit.

"Terserah kau saja mau bagaimana," dua mata kucing itu kembali terbuka, memicing untuk menunjukkan pada manusia di depannya bahwa dia benar-benar serius, "kau yang paling tahu kalau sebagian besar _youkai_ yang berbahaya mengincar manusia dengan kekuatan yang spesial. Seperti kau yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat _youkai_ bahkan menyentuhnya."

Nyanko- _sensei_ melanjutkan perkataannya sembari tetap mempelajari ekspresi Natsume di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang spesial dari anak berambut merah itu. Tapi, jika kau memang tidak ingin mendapat masalah baru dengan _youkai,_ jauhi dia sekarang juga."

Tidak menjawab, Natsume menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Anak itu sudah terlalu banyak mengundang _youkai._ "

Untuk beberapa saat Natsume tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya melihat ke arah lain, dimana dia menerawang saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi, memperhatikannya dari jauh, lalu sampai pada pertemuan terakhir mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Bayangan hitam yang sangat pekat bagaikan abu pasir yang berterbangan itu selalu ada di punggung Akashi Seijuro, kemanapun dia berada.

Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya lagi.

"Ya... aku tahu."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tunggu.

Apa yang... sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Aka—ah! Akashi!"

Natsume Takashi membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dia mencoba menutupi kedua kakinya, meski tahu akan gagal.

Karena sosok yang berada di antara kedua kakinya itu akan terus menghalangi dan bergerak maju mundur di dalamnya tanpa ampun.

Kedua tangan Natsume mulai mencakar punggung pria di atasnya. Sementara itu, _hetero eyes_ berwarna merah dan kuning itu menatapnya dengan peluh-peluh yang berjatuhan dari sisi wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi pria di bawahnya... yang langsung ditolak dengan hentakan kepala Natsume yang menghindar.

Pemuda berwajah tampan di atasnya itu terdiam kemudian menarik tangannya kembali. Di bawahnya, Natsume menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua lengannya. Menangis terisak di baliknya. Akashi Seijuro terdiam dan menarik sedikit lengan di bawahnya itu. Mencoba melihat kedua mata oranye milik pria itu.

Masih sama.

Tatapan kebenciannya masih sama.

Melihat ini, Akashi tetap diam namun tangannya menarik tangan Natsume menjauh, begitu pula tangannya yang lain. Memaksanya dengan kekuatannya. Setelah kedua tangan Natsume berada di samping kanan kiri kepalanya, Akashi menatap dalam warna mata di bawahnya itu, "Menyerah sajalah."

Dengan kedua mata yang berlinang, Natsume masih bisa tersenyum mengejek, "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak ada gunanya seseorang yang lemah sepertimu mencoba mengalahkan kekuatan yang absolut."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Natsume meludahi wajahnya hingga mengenai pipinya. Hal yang membuat kedua mata Akashi kembali menggelap dan menatap Natsume berbahaya. Meski sempat takut, Natsume berusaha menelan ludahnya dan membalas tatapan laki-laki yang seharusnya lebih muda darinya itu.

Akashi membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun dengan cepat dia menutupnya kembali. Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, dia kembali menurunkan wajahnya, berniat mencium bibir Natsume meski akhirnya berhenti begitu ujung hidung mereka bertemu. Akashi menarik diri lalu beralih ke leher Natsume, mengendus bekas gigitan yang sudah lama diberikannya tapi masih berdiam di sana. Dengan pelan, Akashi mulai menghisapnya, perlahan tapi pasti semakin kencang membuat Natsume kembali mendesah dan bergerak tak tenang di bawahnya.

"— _kenapa harus kau?"_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang baik pada Natsume maupun pada Akashi sendiri. Ya, mengapa harus dia? Mengapa harus dirinya? Mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini?

Mengapa?

Berawal dari... seminggu yang lalu, ketika Akashi mendadak muncul di depan kamar kosnya. Tanpa basa-basi mengatakan bahwa dia mendapat alamat Natsume berkat jaringan informasi kuat yang dimilikinya. Natsume sempat merasa tak nyaman, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap menerima kedatangan Akashi. Itu juga hanya pada saat dia tahu Nyanko- _sensei_ sedang tidak bersamanya karena urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Entah bagaimana _timing-_ nya terlalu pas, dimana Nyanko- _sensei_ belakangan tidak berada di dekatnya karena mengejar banyak _youkai_ yang semakin sering mendatangi kediaman mereka dan di saat yang sama... Akashi selalu datang ke kamarnya.

Hanya saja, hari ini Akashi terlihat berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia lebih diam dan menatap matanya terlalu intens dengan tatapan dingin. Seharusnya Natsume merasa curiga, terlebih dengan makhluk aneh berwarna hitam pekat di punggung Akashi yang tak kunjung menghilang, bahkan semakin lama semakin membesar dari yang Natsume lihat pertama kali sebelumnya. Ini adalah hal yang berbahaya, tapi sesungguhnya... yang harus Natsume pertanyakan pada dirinya sekarang adalah...

Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menolak Akashi?

Pertanyaan itu tertutup kabut di kepalanya begitu Natsume kembali berteriak histeris karena gerakan Akashi. Menghujam titik di bawah sana hingga membuatnya melayang. Natsume berusaha melihat Akashi lagi meski penglihatannya memburam. Tapi kini, perhatiannya terlalu tertuju pada makhluk hitam yang kini terlihat menyeringai di atasnya. Hal yang membuat Natsume langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya takut.

"Takashi... _san,_ " bisikan Akashi membuat Natsume kembali fokus pada pria di atasnya. Sebelah mata Akashi tertutup poninya. Wajahnya terlihat mengkilat karena keringat, "maafkan aku."

Kata-kata itu membuat Natsume kaget, namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya bisa membalas dengan desahan ketika Akashi terus-terusan keluar masuk dari dalam tubuhnya. Meski hanya sekilas, Natsume bisa melihat ekspresi bersalah dari wajah pemuda tampan itu... setidaknya sampai makhluk hitam di belakangnya menjulurkan tangannya lalu menutupi kedua mata Akashi.

Dan seringai jahat itu terbentuk.

Natsume semakin takut dan mulai berontak lagi, menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Akashi. Setelah berhasil lepas, dia berusaha mundur. Namun ketika makhluk hitam itu menarik tangannya dari kedua mata Akashi, pemuda berambut merah itu kembali mencengkeram lengan Natsume dan membalik tubuhnya. Sehingga dia memasukkan kejantanannya dari belakang membuat Natsume kembali panik sebelum mendesah keras.

Tidak. Natsume tahu makhluk itu bukan merasuki Akashi. 'Sesuatu' itu hanya mempengaruhinya, membisikinya. Ditambah dengan kepribadian Akashi yang berbeda, entah apa karena itu ada ada yang lain dapat membuatnya semakin mudah dipengaruhi.

Karena di dunia ini... ada satu hal di dalam diri manusia yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh logika.

"AH! HAH! Akashi—NGH!" mencoba menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, namun dengan cepat Akashi menurunkannya. Pria berambut merah itu mulai menciumi belakang kepala Natsume. Menghirup aroma rambut halus berwarna pirang gelap tersebut. Sebelah tangannya mulai meraih salah satu _nipple_ milik Natsume dan memelintirnya hingga membuat Natsume berteriak.

Mencengkram sprei di bawahnya, Natsume mulai menangis tanpa bisa dia tahan, "Hentikan... Akashi! Kumohon!" teriaknya di tengah isakannya. Rasanya sakit... tapi juga nikmat di saat yang bersamaan. Nikmat yang hanya dirasakan tubuhnya, tidak dengan perasaannya.

Pria berambut merah itu membuka sedikit kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Berusaha fokus dengan gerakannya yang mulai menekan satu titik. Natsume hanya bisa menerima dan pada akhirnya hanya meringis, menahan desahan yang ingin keluar secara brutal dari mulutnya. Lalu pada tusukan terakhir, mereka keluar bersamaan dan membuat Natsume membasahi sprei di bawahnya sementara cairan Akashi meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuh Natsume.

Akashi mengatur napasnya sebelum melepaskan kejantanannya perlahan. Setelah dia keluar, Akashi duduk di tepi kasur Natsume, melirik pria yang lebih tua itu telah tidur tengkurap dari posisinya yang menungging sebelumnya. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu memperhatikan daerah leher Natsume yang telah penuh dengan bekas gigitannya yang pasti akan membekas beberapa waktu ke depan.

Tubuh itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan hatinya?

Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan itu, Akashi berdiri dari tepi kasur. Mengambil celana dan mengenakannya. Percuma menyesali semua yang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ya. Dan dia akan mengatakan itu pada pria yang masih belum mau bergerak dari posisinya. Akashi bisa mengerti jika Natsume tidak akan bisa berjalan beberapa saat karena punggung hingga pinggangnya sakit.

Setelah memakai pakaian lengkap, Akashi kembali melirik punggung Natsume yang masih belum bergerak. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, begitu terbuka... dua mata merah itu kembali. Akashi berjalan dan duduk di tepi kasur itu lagi. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bahu Natsume.

"Takashi- _san—_ "

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

 _ **PLAK**_

Tangannya yang ditampar itu membuat Akashi menghentikan gerakannya. Terlebih ketika Natsume berusaha duduk dan menunjukkan genangan air mata yang telah muncul di ujung kedua matanya.

"Setan, bedebah..." Natsume terus memaki berulang kali dan menutup kedua matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata, "...keluar... keluar sekarang juga." Ucapnya di akhir isakannya, tanpa mau melihat Akashi kembali.

Terdiam, akhirnya Akashi mengangguk patuh. Dia berdiri, mengambil tasnya, lalu membuka pintu. Dia melihat ke arah Natsume sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar kosnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Akashi masih menundukkan kepalanya. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Tidak tahu harus mulai memikirkan yang mana. Akashi menghela napas lalu menyisir poninya ke belakang. Menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit lorong gedung kamar kos tersebut.

Sesuatu yang bergerak ke arahnya membuat Akashi menoleh. Kedua matanya mengedip melihat kucing gendut yang dikenalinya berjalan senang dengan setusuk dango di mulutnya. Ekor bulatnya terlihat bergerak ke kanan kiri karena gerakan tubuhnya. Kucing itu tak menyadari keberadaannya, sampai dia membuka kedua matanya. Secara mendadak tusuk dango itu lepas dari mulutnya lalu dia mendesis keras pada Akashi yang masih berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

Melihat ini, Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Kau masih tidak menyukaiku rupanya," dengan ekspresi sedih yang tertahan, Akashi kembali memegang tasnya lalu berjalan melewati Nyanko- _sensei_ yang memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi waspada, "jangan khawatir—"

"—sekarang pemilikmu pun merasakan hal yang sama."

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Nyanko- _sensei_ tersentak dan langsung melihat ke arah kamar Natsume. Tanpa berbalik pada satu sama lain, mereka berdua berjalan berlawanan arah. Akashi bisa mendengar suara kucing itu berusaha masuk dari jendela.

Semua... sudah berakhir.

Tidak.

Akashi Seijuro membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam lagi. Dua iris berbeda warna itu kembali muncul.

Dia tidak akan membuat semuanya berakhir.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Akashi! Ajarkan aku _ankle-breaking!_ " teriak Hayama Kotarou dengan semangat, "Aku harus menyiapkan jurus baru untuk melawan Izuki!"

Akashi hanya meliriknya datar, "Kau tidak punya _sense_ untuk bisa melakukan itu."

"Yah, kau mendengarnya, Hayama- _chan~_ " ucap Mibuchi Reo dengan senyum penuh arti.

Mendengar hal ini, Hayama hanya berteriak tak terima dan mulai protes segala macam hal. Nebuya Eikichi juga mulai ikut-ikutan di dalam debat itu. Sampai akhirnya mendadak bola basket yang dilempar dengan kekuatan penuh itu memecah perdebatan mereka. Bola basket itu sendiri langsung ditangkap oleh Mibuchi yang kebetulan berada di posisi paling dekat dari pelempar.

"Berhenti main-mainnya," wajah serius Akashi setelah melempar bola berubah sedikit dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, "kita mulai latihan."

Sesuai kata-kata absolut kapten mereka, akhirnya tim basket Rakuzan memulai sesi latihan mereka. Karena pelatih mereka sedang izin, kali ini Akashi selaku kapten tim inti memimpin latihan mereka. Terutama pada anak-anak kelas satu SMA Rakuzan yang masih belum lama menerima latihan basket di ekskul ini.

Akashi berdiri di tengah lapangan. Memberi arahan melalui gerakan tangan dan peluit yang dikalunginya. Dia harus lebih teliti dalam melihat bakat-bakat terpendam yang dimiliki para anak kelas satu tersebut untuk menjadi calon anggota baru tim inti mereka. Masuk sesi latihan _passing_ dan _dribble,_ Akashi menjadi penerima bola basket yang di- _passing_ ke arahnya lalu mengembalikannya pada sang pelempar.

Di sisi lapangan, Natsume membawa banyak buku yang baru saja dipindahkan dari perpustakaan ke ruang guru. Pustakawan itu membawa buku yang ditumpuk, namun tetap tidak terlihat kesusahan karena dia masih bisa berjalan dan melihat ke depan. Di sampingnya, Nyanko _-sensei_ berjalan sembari memperhatikannya.

"Hati-hati jalannya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, bilang saja."

"Tenang, tidak seberat kelihatannya kok." Jawab Natsume menenangkan. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Nyanko- _sensei_ yang mendengus lalu kembali melihat ke depan. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara peluit ditiup lalu Natsume reflek berhenti dan menoleh pada peniup peluit tersebut.

Sosok Akashi di tengah lapangan dengan peluit di mulutnya membuat Natsume mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku-bukunya tersebut. Natsume berniat pergi secepat mungkin begitu Akashi pun secara tak sengaja melihat ke arahnya.

Sedikit tersentak, wajah Natsume memerah sebelum kembali melihat ke depan dan berjalan cepat. Hal yang membuat Nyanko- _sensei_ kebingungan dan berlari mengejarnya, "Nastume, tunggu! Hooy!"

Tanpa menyadari senyum kembali tercetak jelas di wajah kapten tim basket Rakuzan tersebut.

 **#**

Natsume tahu dia seharusnya tidak melakukan ini lagi.

Tapi, di sinilah dia sekarang.

Di dalam perpustakaan dari segala tempat dimana mereka mungkin melakukan ini. Natsume mati-matian menutup mulutnya ketika tangan Akashi di kejantanannya mengurut semakin keras. Membuat desahannya teredam di saat tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Akashi memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, wajahnya terus menciumi leher Natsume yang belakangan selalu ditutup dengan syal atau kaos dengan leher tinggi. Sebelah tangan Natsume memegang salah satu rak buku paling belakang di perpustakaan.

"Takashi- _san..._ " kedua iris mata berbeda warna itu kembali memperlihatkan diri. Menjilat telinga Natsume dan menggigitnya, "...aku tidak bisa menahan diri begitu saja jika kau menatapku seperti di lapangan tadi."

"Hah—siapa—yang menatapmu?" tanya Natsume dengan nada sedikit kesal di tengah perlakuan Akashi yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman. Akashi terdiam dan mulai menciumi bahu pria yang lebih tua itu.

Akashi kembali memfokuskan tangannya untuk mengurut kejantanan Natsume lebih lembut lalu mengocoknya. Natsume mendesah lagi. Tubuhnya berusaha berontak dari pelukan Akashi namun tenaganya menghilang entah kemana, "Berhenti—"

"Katakan itu jika kau memang tidak mengeras seperti ini," Natsume tak mau mempercayai apa yang dia dengar dari mulut penuh racun itu, "kau menyukai ini. Apa susahnya untuk mengaku? Aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu selama kau meminta padaku."

Perasaan posesif ini kembali menghantui Natsume dari belakang. Semakin takut, Natsume seakan sudah tak bisa melihat sosok Akashi sekarang. Kedua matanya terlalu fokus dengan makhluk hitam berupa pasir yang terus menempel pada Akashi.

Dan... tenaga Natsume sebagai manusia masih memiliki batas.

"Takashi- _san?_ " suara Akashi terdengar bingung meski tangannya masih setia mengurut kejantanan di tangannya itu, "Apa kau mendengarku?"

"A-Apa?"

Mendengar ini, Akashi menghela napasnya, "Mungkin aku memang harus mengulanginya lagi," pada akhirnya Akashi melepaskan tangannya, "aku ingin—"

Namun Akashi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu Natsume terjatuh dari pelukannya. Tapi dengan cepat dia menahannya sehingga laki-laki berambut pirang gelap itu menyandar pada tubuhnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap Natsume yang terengah di pelukannya lalu secara inisiatif menarik celananya.

Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, memperhatikan keringat yang mengalir deras dari sisi-sisi wajah Natsume. Kemudian dia mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Natsume. Begitu rasa panas yang keluar dari tubuh Natsume terasa membakarnya, Akashi langsung mundur dengan kedua matanya yang membulat.

"Takashi- _san!"_ Akashi berteriak lalu segera berdiri, menggendong Natsume, membawanya di atas kedua tangannya.

Akashi segera berdiri lalu berlari keluar perpustakaan. Mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, Akashi segera masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Meletakkan tubuh Natsume yang telah kepanasan itu di atas salah satu kasur yang tersedia. Dokter yang biasa berjaga di sana pun langsung cepat tanggap dan segera melakukan pemeriksaan pertama.

"Dia demam tinggi," ucap dokter di depannya. Meskipun begitu, Akashi tak bisa fokus dengannya dan tetap mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung melihat wajah Natsume.

Bukankah sampai tadi dia masih baik-baik saja?

"Dia harus segera dibawa rumah sakit." Suara dokter itu kembali terdengar, membuat Akashi tersadar dan menatapnya. Kedua mata Akashi telah kembali berwarna merah pekat, "Sebentar, biar saya—"

"Tidak." Dokter itu menatap Akashi kebingungan. Pria berambut merah itu kembali melihat ke arah Natsume yang sudah mengeluarkan uap panas dari mulutnya, "Aku yang akan membawanya ke sana."

Pria tua di depannya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Tapi, harus secepatnya—"

"Aku bilang..." Akashi menatap dokter di depannya dengan pandangan menusuk dan ditambah dengan ekspresi marah yang tak biasa, "...serahkan saja padaku."

Dokter itu pun terdiam lalu akhirnya dia pergi begitu saja. Tidak akan ada yang mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan calon kepala keluarga Akashi. Dan dokter itu setidaknya tahu tempatnya.

Setelah kepergian dokter, Akashi bersiap untuk membawa Natsume pergi. Namun tiba-tiba—" _Seriously,_ kemana perginya Natsume itu!?" suara yang aneh tersebut membuat Akashi berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya, mendadak melihat kucing gendut milik Natsume berjalan sembari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, "Natsu—"

Ekspresi kaget Akashi pun rasanya sebanding dengan ekspresi kucing besar di depannya.

"Kau bisa... bicara..."

"Hah!? Kau lagi!?" teriak Nyanko- _sensei_ semakin kesal. Lalu ekspresinya berubah begitu dia melihat seorang manusia yang dikenalnya, "NATSUMEEE!?"

Nyanko- _sensei_ langsung melompat ke atas perut Natsume. Menatapnya khawatir beberapa saat sebelum ekspresinya berubah tenang lagi. Seakan mengerti tentang sesuatu, "Dasar bodoh." Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Akashi.

"Berhubung kau sudah melihatku berbicara, jadi langsung saja," Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ada yang perlu kuberi tahu padamu. Ikuti aku."

Kucing dengan warna belang itu melompat turun lalu berjalan ke sebelah ruangan kesehatan. Akashi melihat Natsume sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengikuti kucing aneh tersebut.

"Jadi..." Nyanko duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada, menengadahkan kepalanya melihat Akashi yang menunduk melihatnya, "...Natsume itu memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat _youkai._ Atau sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa sepertimu."

Akashi membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir, 'Itu tidak mungkin'." Melihat ekspresi Akashi yang berubah, Nyanko- _sensei_ mendengus, "Apakah melihatku belum menjadi bukti yang cukup? Aku juga _youkai!_ Tapi aku _youkai_ tingkat tinggi. Aku bisa membuat manusia melihatku atau tidak, itu terserah padaku." Jelas Nyanko- _sensei._

"...Baiklah, aku percaya." Jawaban Akashi yang sangat tenang membuat Nyanko menutup mulutnya, "Tapi... apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau juga memiliki kekuatan istimewa seperti Natsume. Walau aku masih belum tahu apa, tapi... aku mencurigai dua kepribadianmu yang memancing mereka," Nyanko- _sensei_ melihat Akashi dari atas ke bawah, "yang jelas manusia pemilik kekuatan istimewa itu membuat para _youkai_ tertarik untuk merasukinya dan bahkan memakannya. Natsume sudah sering dikejar para _youkai_ jenis ini, tapi kau..."

Nyanko- _sensei_ memicingkan kedua matanya.

"...tak bisa melihat _youkai_ dengan kasat mata. Para _youkai_ itu berkumpul di tubuhmu, menjadi pengaruh buruk untukmu. Lebih dari itu, menyerap energi semua yang ada di sekitarmu. Terutama... manusia istimewa seperti Natsume."

Mendengar ini, Akashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya dengan senyum yang berkedut, "Maksudmu... jangan bilang..."

"Oh, aku akan mengatakannya." Nyanko- _sensei_ berdiri dan menunjuk Akashi dengan tatapan menuntut, "Natsume akan terus melemah dan semakin melemah selama kau berada di dekatnya. Demam tinggi yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah bukti bahwa tubuhnya mulai tak kuat karena energinya terus diserap olehmu."

Nyanko- _sensei_ melipat kedua kaki depannya di depan dada.

"Cepat atau lambat, bisa saja Natsume mati karenamu."

Mati... itu adalah kata yang terlalu kuat. Akashi tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia harus menerima informasi mendadak seperti ini. Dia tak pernah dipersalahkan dalam hidupnya, sama seperti bagaimana dia hampir tak pernah merasakan kekalahan di dalam hidupnya. Hanya saja pemikirannya tentang kalah-menang itu... dipatahkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya dan timnya.

Lalu... apakah yang akan membuatnya mengerti rasanya dipersalahkan...

...adalah Natsume Takashi?

"Tidak bisakah..." Akashi memberi jeda di antara kata-katanya, menatap kucing di depannya, "...kau mengusir para _youkai_ ini? Bukankah kau adalah _youkai_ tingkat tinggi?"

Nyanko- _sensei_ menghela napas, "Aku bisa saja mengusir atau memakan mereka jika aku mau," kucing gendut itu melihat ke bawahnya, "tapi percuma. Selama kau masih memiliki sesuatu yang membuatmu istimewa itu, para _youkai_ akan terus berdatangan padamu."

Akashi terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. Nyanko- _sensei_ memicingkan kedua matanya melihat dua warna mata yang telah berbeda itu.

"Apakah maksudmu..." senyum itu terlihat sakit. Begitu _twist_ dengan arti yang mengerikan. Nyanko- _sensei_ seharusnya tahu manusia di depannya bukanlah manusia yang memiliki perasaan biasa.

"...aku harus membunuh salah satu kepribadianku?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Nyanko- _sensei_ kini duduk tegak di atas kursi, "Itu tergantung. Apa menurutmu Natsume akan senang jika kau melakukan itu?"

"Dia tidak pernah menyukaiku dari awal," tertawa pahit, Akashi membuka kedua tangannya, "meskipun ada satu kepribadianku yang hilang, dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Dia tidak akan peduli." Mencengkeram baju yang menutupi dadanya dia tersenyum dengan dua alis yang berkedut.

"Dia... tidak pernah peduli."

Nyanko- _sensei_ tidak mengatakan apapun. Memejamkan kedua matanya, kucing gendut itu menghela napas. Dia mulai dengan menggaruk sisi tubuhnya dengan kaki belakangnya, "Aku penasaran kenapa manusia begitu bodoh."

"...Hah?" Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya berbahaya.

"Jika Natsume memang tidak peduli padamu..." kucing itu berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan kedua mata hitamnya menatap Akashi di depannya dengan malas, "...kenapa dia tidak pernah menolakmu sejak awal?"

"Itu..." jeda sejenak, Akashi tersenyum tipis, "...karena aku memang memaksanya."

" _Bullshit,_ " Nyanko- _sensei_ mendengus lalu mendadak melompat ke arah Akashi hingga pria berambut merah itu reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggendong tubuh Nyanko- _sensei_ yang ternyata sangat berat itu di depan dadanya, "kau ini egois, keras kepala, jenius tapi bodoh, menyebalkan, hanya kemenangan yang ada di kepalamu. Yang bagus dari kau paling hanya kemampuan basket dan wajah tampanmu itu."

Dikritik oleh seekor kucing gendut tepat di depan wajahnya bukanlah hal yang diperkirakan Akashi akan datang ke dalam hidupnya.

"Dan... dan aku tahu suatu hari nanti Natsume pasti akan memilih manusia untuk pendamping hidupnya suatu hari nanti lalu... mungkin... hanya mungkin! Mungkin saja dia akan meninggalkanku!"

Akashi mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan melihat kucing yang mendengus di gendongannya itu.

"Tapi menyadari manusia yang dia pilih itu kau... rasanya aku ingin meledakkan diri bersamamu saja. Aku masih tak menerimamu, kau dengar!?"

Mendengar ini, sesuatu menyadarkan Akashi. Kedua matanya melirik ke ujung bawah kiri matanya. Nyanko- _sensei_ menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya dia melompat turun. Berjalan di atas lantai menuju pintu ruangan untuk keluar dari sana. Akashi masih diam menatap ekor bulat yang tetap di tempat itu sementara Nyanko- _sensei_ terus berjalan menjauh.

"Kalau kau tetap pada pendirianmu untuk membunuh kepribadianmu yang satu lagi, aku tidak akan menghalangimu," Nyanko berhenti dan menoleh sedikit tanpa membalik tubuhnya, "tapi Natsume akan segera menyadarinya. Dia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan yang paling penting dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa melupakan itu."

Akashi membuka mulutnya, berniat membantah. Tapi... tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang tetap akan menjadi pedang bermata dua." Melanjutkan perjalanannya, Nyanko- _sensei_ akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu setelah mengatakan kata-kata terakhir yang tidak bisa dilupakan Akashi.

"Karena inilah, aku meminta kalian untuk saling menjauh sebelum perasaan bodoh ini semakin mendalam."

Setelah kepergian kucing itu, Akashi terpaku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Di salah satu kasur, Natsume masih terlihat tertidur pulas dengan suara napas yang mulai terdengar teratur. Melihat ini, Akashi tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Namun seketika, Natsume kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan peluh kembali berkumpul di wajahnya. Napasnya kembali terdengar berat dan kedua tangan Natsume secara reflek meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seakan dia sedang mendapat mimpi buruk sekarang.

Akashi berhenti lagi. Mengingat kata-kata Nyanko- _sensei_ membuatnya segera menyadari perkataan kucing itu memang benar. Karena keberadaannya Natsume menjadi seperti ini. Karena keberadaannya... Natsume...

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Akashi memaksa berjalan mendekat. Tangannya memegang wajah Natsume yang mulai terengah di bawahnya. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya, mengusap poni-poni Natsume ke belakang. Mencium dahinya perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Takashi- _san._ "

Setelah itu, Akashi memundurkan wajahnya. Mengambil air hangat di dalam mangkuk dan handuk kecil. Melipatnya lalu meletakkan handuk kecil itu di atas dahi Natsume. Mengompres pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang gelap tersebut.

"Kenapa harus kau?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar meski Akashi tahu Natsume tak akan bisa menjawabnya, sama seperti dirinya, "Kenapa harus aku?" bisiknya lagi.

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, Akashi membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat pada Natsume, "Maafkan aku."

Kemudian dia pergi... menghilang seiring dengan gorden yang ditiup oleh angin.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hoy."_

" _..."_

" _Aku sudah dengar semuanya."_ Laki-laki berambut merah dengan kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu mengangkat kepalanya, _"Kau berniat membunuhku? Atau aku yang membunuhmu?"_

" _...Apa kita bisa melakukan itu?"_

" _Pikirkan lagi, Akashi."_

" _..."_

" _Apa yang dikatakan kucing gendut itu benar juga."_

" _..."_

" _Kau bisa membunuhku dengan cepat,"_ dia yang sedari tadi duduk itu mulai berdiri dan memegang tangan pria di depannya yang memiliki kedua mata berwarna merah. Memegangnya dan menuntun kedua tangan itu memegang lehernya, " _lalu kau bisa membunuh Natsume Takashi perlahan. Dan kekuatan basketmu yang absolut itu akan menghilang._ "

" _Kau akan kehilangan segalanya."_

Mendengar ini membuat Akashi dengan kedua mata merah itu menggertakkan giginya. Terpancing emosi ketika menyadari apapun yang dia lakukan, dia tidak akan bisa menghindar dari kesalahan. Hal yang tidak akan dimaafkan ayahnya... dan kini dirinya. Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan berteriak.

Lalu kedua tangan di leher Akashi dengan kedua mata berbeda warna itu menguat.

Dia mencekiknya sekuat tenaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Menjelang _Interhigh_ tahun ini, tim basket Rakuzan sama seperti tim olahraga lainnya semakin mengetatkan jadwal latihan mereka. Akashi Seijuro semakin sibuk... dan justru terlihat lebih menyibukkan diri. Melatih dan mendata para anggotanya hingga dirinya sendiri. Seakan Akashi mengambil semua jatah pekerjaan di dalam tim basketnya.

"Kau juga harus beristirahat, Sei- _chan,_ " mendesah lelah karena entah sudah berapa kali mengucapkan itu, Mibuchi memijat pelipisnya sendiri, "kita bisa berabe kalau kapten tim kita sendiri kecapekan."

Akashi tidak berpaling dari menulis catatannya di atas buku, "Kau berbicara dengan siapa, Reo?"

Mendengus, Mibuchi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Hmph. Kalau kau terus begitu, mungkin aku akan memanggil kakak pustakawan ke sini—"

"Hentikan," Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam dan menatap Mibuchi, "jangan bawa-bawa dia."

Mibuchi tertawa pelan dan menyisir rambut-rambutnya, "Dasar _over-protective._ "

Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menulis. Mibuchi masih tersenyum melihatnya sebelum melihat ke sekitar kelas mereka. Kurang lebih Mibuchi mengerti mengapa Akashi merasa perlu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Manajer mereka belum bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya dan masih sangat pemula, jadi mau tak mau mereka membutuhkan waktu.

Lagipula ini hal yang sangat membantu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sesuatu.

"Hei, hei, lihat! Itu Natsume- _san!_ "

"Dia membawa rubahnya, kyaaa!"

"Halo Nyanko- _sensei!_ Kyaaah, kamu sangat menggemaskaan!"

Mendengar keributan di luar itu membuat Akashi dan Mibuchi menoleh ke luar kelas mereka. Para perempuan terlihat berkumpul dan mengerubungi sesuatu sembari tertawa riang. Akashi dan Mebuchi bisa melihat pria berambut pirang gelap itu terdesak di tengah-tengah kumpulan dan terlihat kesusahan bergerak. Wajahnya masih berusaha untuk melayani pertanyaan padanya satu persatu meski terlihat sekali dia merasa tak nyaman.

"Hmm," Mibuchi melirik Akashi yang mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "tuan putri sepertinya butuh bantuan?"

Menghela napas, Akashi berdiri dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Mengabaikan Mibuchi yang tertawa kecil di belakangnya. Begitu Akashi berada di depan pintu, seketika kerumunan itu berhenti mengeluarkan suara dan melihat ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Natsume yang langsung menatapnya sedikit takut.

"Ambil kucingnya saja," ucap Akashi entah pada siapa, lalu tangannya menarik sebelah tangan Natsume yang masih memeluk Nyanko- _sensei_ sehingga kucing malang itu terlepas dari pelukannya, "kau ikut aku, Takashi- _san_."

"Hah? Eh, tunggu—"

"Waaaa!? Natsumeeeee!" teriakan Nyanko- _sensei_ teredam kerumunan yang kembali berisik mengelilinginya dengan gemas. Sementara Natsume hanya bisa melihat sekilas sembari meminta maaf dari tatapannya pada rekannya tersebut sebelum kembali melihat pelaku yang menarik tangannya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Akashi..." panggilan Natsume tidak membuatnya berhenti. Dan kini tatapan pria berambut pirang gelap itu terfokus pada makhluk hitam yang masih menempel pada pemain basket tersebut, menatapnya dengan keringat dingin.

"Jangan ditatap."

Panggilan Akashi membuat Natsume kembali melihat pemuda berambut merah yang masih belum melihatnya balik.

"Apapun itu yang ada di sekitarku, jangan menatapnya."

Mendengar ini, Natsume menurut dan mengangguk. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Akashi dan ikut berlari bersamanya. Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka berada di belakang sekolah. Natsume merintih begitu Akashi menabrakkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Hei!"

Mendengus, Akashi tertawa kecil, "Maaf."

Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum membuang mukanya. Sementara Akashi masih tersenyum, "Sebulan sekali bertemu, sepertinya cukup berat juga untukmu." Katanya.

"Siapa yang bilang berat?" Natsume menunjukkan senyum mengejeknya, "Aku bukan anak kecil cengeng yang suka merengek karena kangen. Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang."

"Yang jelas itu bukan aku."

"Oh ya?"

Natsume tertawa hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya, sementara Akashi mulai merengut kesal. Pemuda kelas dua SMA itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan dahinya pada lekukan leher pria yang lebih tua tersebut. Natsume mengelus rambut merah di sampingnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sembari tetap tersenyum. Merasakan angin menyapu rambut mereka masing-masing.

Gerakan tangan Natsume yang mengelus rambut Akashi mulai terasa kaku. Akashi bisa mendengar napas Natsume yang semakin berat meski pria itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Meski Akashi membenci ini, dia tahu dia tak bisa berlama-lama atau Natsume akan semakin tersiksa.

Sampai saat itu tiba...

...dia akan memanfaatkan memori yang bisa mereka buat bersama sebaik-baiknya.

Tangan Akashi mulai meraba baju Natsume. Menariknya perlahan, "Takashi- _san._ "

Mengerti, Natsume hanya mengangguk. Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, membuka kedua matanya... yang kembali berbeda warna. Melihat ini, Natsume tersenyum dan memegang pipi kiri Akashi, membelainya dengan jempolnya.

"Jangan menyesal," Natsume tertawa pahit, "ini adalah pilihan terbaik."

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, Natsume siuman setelah pingsan waktu itu. Saat dia bangun, dia melihat sepucuk surat di atas meja. Surat yang ditulis oleh Akashi berisi penjelasan tentang situasi mereka sekarang. Dimana kenyataan tak pernah semanis yang mereka bayangkan. Saat benci, iba, dan sayang bersatu, Natsume tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia ucapkan untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan ini.

Yang Natsume ingat hanyalah... dia menangis dalam diam setelah membaca surat itu. Lalu harus menerima hari-hari dimana keduanya hanya bisa saling melihat dari jauh dan menghindar begitu mereka dapat kesempatan untuk berdekatan. Perjanjian keras yang menyatakan mereka hanya bisa berdekatan seperti sekarang sekali dalam sebulan.

Dia tidak tahu lagi apakah dia harus bersyukur atau tidak saat sebelumnya dia begitu keras kepala sehingga enggan mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Karena umur... tak pernah ada yang tahu.

Rahang Akashi mengeras dan dia langsung memegang tangan Natsume yang berada di pipinya. Memegangnya kuat lalu Akashi memajukan wajahnya. Mencium bibir tipis di depannya dengan bibir dinginnya. Saling membuka mulut dan mengundang keberadaan masing-masing... sebelum Akashi menekan Natsume hingga jatuh ke atas lantai teras di bawahnya.

Natsume tahu dia akan mengabaikan semuanya. Sama seperti kenyataan dimana Akashi yang harus meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti. Tapi, pada akhirnya Natsume tetap membalas ciuman Akashi dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pria di atasnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti keduanya dikurung oleh pasir hitam tak kasat mata yang seolah memakan mereka atas hubungan yang terlarang ini.

Walau begitu setidaknya mereka tahu... makhluk hitam di atas yang penuh dengan dosa-dosa yang iri dengan keberadaan mereka. Membenci mereka. Membenci perasaan di antara mereka. Membenci kebahagiaan mereka. Membenci manusia istimewa seperti mereka.

Tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The parts of myself that I hate, the parts of myself that I like  
**_

 _ **Now I know which outweighs which, and it makes me sad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If I was just going to be hated in the end, if I was going to be hated by the person I loved  
**_

 _ **Then I decided to be the first to hate before that happened**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But if someday I long for someone and want them to love me  
**_

 _ **I'll make the first move before that happens**_

 _\- RADWIMPS (Ushinron)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Damn,_ fic _cross-over_ pertamakuh x"D Terima kasih banyak untuk Maggie yang sudah mau nge-commish fic dariku. Semoga kamu menyukai fic ini, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic dengan karakter Akashi dan Natsume. So, sempet kesusahan mendalami karakter mereka wkwkwk. Dan setelah beberapa kali revisi, akhirnya jadi :""

Lalu terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca, semoga terasa feelnya. Aku ngerjain ini sambil ngerjain UAS sih wwwww. Maaf untuk segala salah penulisan kata. Kasih tahu aja kalau ada, kali bisa diedit ntar huhu.

 _ **P.S :**_ _ **Commission info**_ bisa dilihat lebih jelas di _blog_ dan FBKira Desuke ( _link_ ada di profil) atau PM ke saya untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut (disarankan bertanya setelah melihat penjelasan di blog/FB). _Thanks~_

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before :)_


End file.
